Pancakes & Cartoons
by Incubabe
Summary: My first attempt at LexLana. Kinda fluffy but in a good way, I hope! Just waking up together and general giggles.


She hadn't closed the thick curtains properly last night and now, fierce sunlight beamed in through the tiny gap left open. He was still turned away from her and sleeping soundly, the sunlight had only served to wake her far earlier than she had wanted. The ticking clock on the bedside table announced that it was just before six, she hated waking up at the best of times; it was the worst part of the day, that inevitable moment of wanting to sleep just a little while longer and feeling guilty for it. Lana had only been asleep for three hours and she was exhausted but she knew that she only had herself to blame. A full Friday stuck in Smallville High followed by a couple of hours at the Talon, clubbing in Metropolis and then home for some attempt at sleep. Not that it ever worked out like that, every Friday was more or less the same now. He stirred beside her, a tiny moan escaping his lips as he moved; she smiled at the sound and thought back to last night. Her legs still felt like jelly and she imagined she could still feel his weight on top of her, feel him between her legs, feel him inside her. She turned on her side, reaching out a tentative index finger and trailing it down the bare nape of his neck, down the contours of his flawless muscular back. Her touch was feather light; she knew he hated waking early on the weekend but something inside her needed to touch him, to prove that he was really there. Saturday morning rituals.

As she lay silently, listening to his deep breaths, a million and one questions ran through her head. What did he dream about? What would he want for breakfast? She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder, knowing that she would never get back to sleep but attempting anyway. Absent-mindedly, she rested her hand on his bare hip and kissed his neck, all worries of waking him lost to the rising passion in the pit of her stomach. He moved under her touch, only slightly but enough for her to know he would wake soon. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her but would instead give her his wry smile and kiss her with a glint in his sea-green eyes. She sighed contentedly as he stirred beside her, the muscles of his back tightening under her touch, she wanted to wake him so badly, wanted to keep touching him all over and wait for him to devour her all over again. She moved her hand lower, gliding over flawless skin and resting on his bare hip, splaying her fingers out to touch as much of him as possible. She moved up the bed, closer to him, her bare breasts pressed up against him and her hand moving around from his hip to his well-defined abs. He moaned faintly under his breath and Lana smiled into his neck, wondering how long it would take him to open his eyes and kiss her. She moved her hand lower still, running over the lines of his abs and losing her fingers in the dense mass of hair she found even lower. His entire body stiffened at her touch and he grabbed her hand forcefully, moving it back to his hip.

"No, Lana," he said sleepily, he hadn't even opened his eyes or turned to face her. She was confused and a little upset at his rejection but she just nestled herself into his neck and sighed softly. It was only six in the morning, she had to expect that he would be too tired to talk to her let alone deal with her ever-increasing libido. "Go back to sleep,"

She smiled to herself and stretched out, every taut muscle pressing up against his body; he smiled and laughed quietly under his breath. She wasn't going to let him get away with his ignorance this morning, he knew that she couldn't have had more than three hours sleep but here she was, wide awake and raring to go. He turned over to face her, blearily opening his eyes against the sunlight and stroking a hand down her cheek softly before rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"I will never understand your propensity for early mornings, I swear you'll be the death of me," he laughed, brushing a wayward dark hair from Lana's eyes. "What time is it anyway?"

"Stop complaining, it's only six. I'm up at seven every morning while you lounge around in bed. I never would've believed it if I hadn't witnessed it first hand; you are the most unmotivated businessman I have ever seen," she grinned, poking him gently in the shoulder as she spoke. "I bet _Lionel_ is jetting around Metropolis as we speak," She put extra emphasis on his father's name; Lionel himself had told her to use it when she had accidentally walked in on him and Lex a few weeks earlier.

"I doubt it," he sighed, running a hand over his smooth head. "It's too early to talk about Daddy Dearest. What was wrong with Chloe last night? I saw her crying on your shoulder on the dance floor,"

"Another fight with Clark, it's all they do these days,"

"Sexual tension," he said matter-of-factly. "They should just get it out of the way like we did," He grinned and kissed Lana on the end of her nose.

"Sexual tension? You really do think a lot of yourself, don't you? I will have you know it was never about sex, it was about abject fear. Who would ever refuse a Luthor?"

"I think the fair question is who would ever refuse Lana Lang? I doubt anybody else would survive waking me up at six o'clock on a Saturday morning," She smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly on the head, relishing the feel of his smooth, cool scalp beneath her lips.

"But I'm very, very special," she laughed, throwing her arms around him and pulling him over and on top of her, snuggling her face into his neck and giggling wildly. The strong pull of desire had waned and now all she wanted to do was cuddle her boyfriend, eat breakfast in bed and watch early morning cartoons. As she rolled Lex over so she could lie on top of him, enveloped in his arms, she wondered if Lex had ever watched early morning cartoons in bed. Or if he had ever watched cartoons at all.

"What are you thinking about?" he whispered, his lips wrapped around her left earlobe.

"Nickelodeon," she laughed, the vibrations of her body almost tipping her from her precariously balanced position. "Can't we have pancakes and juice and watch cartoons like we're kids again?" Lex stared up at her for the longest time, her raven hair falling into his eyes and framing both their faces. She was lying on top of him, completely naked, yet he had no thoughts of lust or desire. In fact, all he wanted to do was hold her close for as long as he could. He just wanted to hold her for hours and hours, hold her tightly against his chest and keep her there forever.

"I love you," he said suddenly, not even meaning for it to come out like that but glad that he had finally said it. Lana had been staying over every weekend for months now, she had never asked him any uncomfortable questions about his business unless it was about the Talon, she had agreed to go clubbing with him without hesitation, she was totally accepting of all his faults, he should have told her the day they got together.

"Lex," said Lana, her voice breathy and filled with shock. She rolled off him and sat up in bed, pulling the sheets closer to hide her nakedness. "Lex, I… Wow,"

"I'm sorry it came out like that but I wanted you to know," he said as casually as he could.

"Lex, I love you too," she beamed, leaning over and kissing him deeply, one of those kisses that imprint themselves on your memory for days and days, threatening to never leave again. As she broke away, Lex grabbed the television remote control from his bedside drawer and switched Nickelodeon on; he had every channel imaginable but never watched television. Lana grinned almost maniacally before plumping up her pillows and arranging them so she could sit up and watch her Saturday morning cartoons. Lex jumped out of bed and Lana eyed up his perfect body before he covered it up in his bathrobe. "Where are you going?"

"I am going to make you some very special Lex Luthor pancakes," he smiled, leaning over and kissing her briefly before disappearing through the bedroom door.

"Can you even cook?" Lana laughed out after him. She grinned to herself, knowing only too well that she was the only person to ever hear Lex speak so sappily. It didn't suit him in the slightest but she loved him for trying.


End file.
